Typical electrical connectors such as, for example those used with an antenna connector for an antenna cable such as that used in the automobile industry for radios, include a male connector body generally in the form of a plug and a female connector body generally in the form of a ferrule which forms a socket. In use, the male connector body is plugged into the female connector body to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically, an antenna cable in the form of a coaxial cable is electrically and mechanically attached to one of the connectors such as the male connector, and the other connector, such as the female connector, is electrically and mechanically attached to a circuit such as a circuit on a printed circuit board. In such electrical connectors there is a tendency for the male and female components to become unintentionally disconnected due to opposing axially directed forces which are sometimes inadvertently exerted upon the male connector relative to the female connector. In addition, the lack of satisfactory tactile feedback makes it difficult to know when a suitable connection has been made. One known positive latch connector which does prevent inadvertent disconnection and provides tactile feedback during assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,199 granted to the present inventor on Feb. 04, 1997. The present invention provides a positive latch connector having features in addition to those provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,199. For example, the positive latch connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,199 provides only one form of tactile feedback and does not provide means for facilitating the disconnection of the connector.